Ultimate Rath (Aliens Unleashed)
Ultimate Rath is an upgraded and evolved form of Rath that made his debut in Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed. Physical Description Like his weaker form, Ultimate Rath is a bipedal, tiger-like alien. He has an even shorter temper than his weaker form, granted his mental ability is slightly higher, but not by much. Evolution has transformed his body into pure muscle, and his bones are now as hard as steel. Ultimate Rath's fur is now lined with microscopic, sharp spines and is now light blue in coloration. His eyes are bright green, as with all of Ben's transformations. His stripes have morphed into raised pieces of solid bone that can cause any solid to break upon impact. Three blade-like claws now sprout from his wrists, shorter claws visible on his fingers and toes. Ultimate Rath now has a tail, the "spikes" on his eyebrows increasing in length with a horn growing from his forehead. Ultimate Rath lastly has long teeth similar to those of a saber-toothed cat. Ultimate Rath's voice is deeper than his weaker form's, and he has a tendency to growl and even roar savagely during a battle or when displeased. He enjoys nothing more than battling a worthy opponent and picking fights, so it only makes sense that his catchphrase has changed with evolution from "Lemme tell ya somethin'!" to "You wanna make somethin' of it?!". This new catchphrase tends to be followed by a person's full name, a threat, or a description of how Ultimate Rath plans to defeat said person. He then rudely asks the person in question "Do ya understand, punk?!". Like his weaker form, Ultimate Rath still refers to himself in the third person. Abilities Ultimate Rath is literally a walking mass of solid muscle, having a very high endurance level and strength greater than that of Humongousaur or even Fourarms. He can use his long claws and teeth to bite or cut through any solid object with great ease. His stripes, which have now condensed into raised pieces of solid bone, can cause any solid to break upon impact. Ultimate Rath is practically immune to physical attacks considering his fur is now covered in microscopic, sharp spines, and his roar, if backed with enough force, can knock any opponent off his or her feet. Story Once again Ben and grandpa meets with Magister Prihor Grill at the plumbers acadimey along with the others.Where Ben is a professional plumber where the first ever prisoner has escaped.Bens ultimatrix suddenly gets on shock then he accidently turns to rath. When the ultimatrix sign appeared red and said 'unknown ultimate form aquired turning into ultimate rath' he got ultimate rath. Appearances Trivia *Creators have stated that Ultimate Rath was one of the most fun new Utlimate Aliens to design. He is also one of their favorites, mainly because of how he takes Rath's lovably humorous personality to the extreme. *Creators have also stated that the main reason why they gave Ultimate Rath certain physical traits (such as a tail, a roar that can be used as a weapon, and saber-teeth) was to make him seem more like a tiger, as well as more animal-like in general. Category:Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed Aliens